This invention relates to a container assembly for the storage, display, and sale of articles, such as bottled soft drinks. More particularly, the invention relates to a container assembly that is shaped to present a visual representation of the articles to prospective customers and to contain the articles in ready accessibility for removal by the customers. The container consists of separate components packaged, stored and furnished in substantially flat condition. The components can be easily assembled by one person, without the use of tools, to form a three-dimensional container. Complementary channel members along the side edges of normally flat panels are interlockable to join the panels together edge to edge. The interlockable channel members are designed so that, when the panels are curved, their bias toward normally flat shapes holds the interlocking channels in locking condition.
In the merchandising of single unit articles, such as the bottles of soft drinks that are sold in single units, it is important to have a container for storing the articles that is big enough to accommodate a large number of the articles and that is easily accessible to the prospective customer. At the same time, it is important that the storage container be sized to economize on required floor space. This is important not only because floor space in a merchandising environment is at a premium, but it offers greater flexibility in the choice of where the container may be located. Merchandisers know that the strategic location of articles that are for sale can have a great impact on the volume of sales of the articles. Another desirable characteristic of a container for such articles is that it be attractive and that it catch the eye of prospective shoppers and buyers.
This invention not only satisfies the foregoing needs, it does so in an inexpensive way in the form of components that can be stored and shipped in substantially flat condition and can be easily assembled without tools to a three-dimensional container and be held together without requiring external connectors and fasteners.